Venus Wars
Dark Horse Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Nora Comics | first = | last = | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} is a 1989 science fiction anime film. It is directed by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, co-written by Yuichi Sasamoto and Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, and stars Gorō Naya and Anna Alba. Loosely based on the manga by Yasuhiko (translated into English by Dark Horse Comics in the early 90s), ''The Venus Wars gained recognition in the United States when it aired in heavy rotation on the Sci-Fi Channel "Saturday Anime" movie block in the late 1990s. Plot synopsis In the year 2003, a comet designated Apollon collides with the planet Venus and disperses much of the planet's atmosphere, adding enough moisture to form acidic seas, and speeding up its rotation to give it a day that matches its year. This events enables humanity to terraform Venus after sending the first manned ships in 2007 and begin colonising it in 2012. By the year 2089, Venus has a population in the millions and is divided into two separate nation states, the northern continent of Ishtar and the southern continent of Aphrodia. Susan Sommers, a bubbly reporter from Earth, travels to Venus hoping to get a scoop on the military tensions that have arisen between the two nations. She arrives in the Aphrodian capital of Io shortly before the city is invaded by the forces of Ishtar, led by General Donner. Meanwhile, a brutal, Rollerball-esque racing game is being held in a local stadium. One team, the Killer Commandos, is led by hotshot Hiro Seno. The game is disrupted by the invasion and the team quickly evacuates. Hiro's teammate Will picks up Sue on the way and takes her to the garage where the rest of the team is lying low. The invasion of Io is completed in one day, and the politicians, police, and press submit to Ishtar's authority. The city is put under martial law and a curfew imposed. Many of Io's citizens, including Hiro's girlfriend Maggy, try to pretend that nothing has changed since the invasion, but Donner's iron grip on the city is too tight to ignore. Hiro visits his teammate Jack, who's staying in his uncle's high rise apartment. However, the police see them as trespassers and lead an unprovoked assault against Hiro, who makes a daring escape from their custody. However, his leg is pierced by a bullet and he barely makes it to Maggy's home before he collapses. Hiro reveals many of the terraforming farms funded by the Aphrodian government were frauds simply meant to secure land away from Ishtar and that their crops continually kept failing since the plants couldn't endure the constantly changing weather conditions of the planet, despite the planet's politicians saying otherwise. This upsets Maggy so much that she breaks down in tears prompting a concerned Hiro to comfort her. Hiro and Maggy share a passionate kiss before Maggy's father returns from work, forcing Hiro to hide in a back room. Maggy's father, a bureaucrat, reveals his plan to have himself and Maggy evacuated out of Io as he did with her brother and mother. Maggy defiantly stands up to her father and defends her friends, before he furiously shouts her into silence as Hiro secretly storms out. Meanwhile, Miranda of the Killer Commandos discovers that their manager, Gary, has been secretly smuggling arms into the city. Raiding his cache, she reveals her plan to demolish the Ishtar tanks that are parked in the old stadium. Gary says that the Commandos would be fools to try such a suicidal mission, but Hiro likes the idea and inspires his teammates. The Killer Commandos lead an assault against the tanks, but underestimate the strength of Ishtar's military. Jack and Gary are killed in the melee, and Hiro nearly shares their fate. At the last minute, however, the team is saved by the Aphrodian Freedom Force, which had also been planning to attack the stadium that night. Sue and the Killer Commandos are forcibly recruited by Lt. Kurtz, who thinks that their skills as monobikers would be useful in his Bloodhound Squadron. Tensions run high among the Killer Commandos and the team is divided; Will and Sue think that it's important to fight for Aphrodia's freedom, but Hiro and Miranda want nothing to do with war. Will is called out on a mission and Sue begs him to take her along. He instead convinces her to wire her camera to his monobike so he can film their attack. But to Sue's horror, Will disappears in battle. Sue steals a buggy to search for him on the battlefield, only to stumble upon the terrible truth of his death. Upset over Will's fate, Hiro and the Commandos demand to be freed from the Freedom Force's custody. Lt. Kurtz and Hiro quickly strike up an animosity, and Kurtz challenges Hiro to a race across a ravine in their monobikes. Despite having a ten second head start, Hiro is taken out by Kurtz. Nevertheless, Kurtz is impressed by Hiro's raw talent, and makes him a deal: he will release the Killer Commandos on the condition that Hiro joins the Bloodhound Squadron. Hiro grudgingly accepts his offer, and says goodbye to Miranda and his friends. Back in Io, General Donner is visited by Sue, who requests an interview with him for the Independent Press on Earth. Once alone with him, Sue pulls a gun and threatens to kill him in order to avenge Will and all the other innocent people who have died in the war. She fails to release the safety however, and is quickly disarmed and arrested. Displaying his sadism Gerhard accosts Sue, snatches away her firearm, then discharges her pistol inches from the side of her head, before putting it to her skull and pulling the trigger, cruelly revealing he's used up all the bullets. Kurtz leads the Bloodhound Squadron in a surprise and intense strike on Io. Kurtz is disabled, but Hiro manages, through sheer luck and skill, to corner Donner's tank and destroy it by getting Gerhard to fire on him (raging that he shall not be beaten by children), with his shots missing Hiro and striking a runway that collapses on top of (screeching with frustration) Gerhard in his tank. With their leader dead, the Ishtar forces are quickly disbanded and Aphrodia is freed from their control. Kurtz and Hiro end their animosity and Kurtz gives Hiro his monobike as a sign of goodwill. While driving through the streets, Hiro encounters the recently released Sue, who's being evacuated to Earth. She thanks him for all of his help, and he tells her to come back and visit Venus again. Following Sue's tip, Hiro makes the long trek to a refugee camp; there, he and Maggy are happily reunited (thanks to her siamese cat Andrew). Back on Earth, Sue has given a world exclusive on the Venus Wars. She plans to spend her vacation on Venus so she can rejoin her friends. Characters ; Hiro Seno: A hotshot monobiker, Hiro is the star of the Killer Commando racing team. Impetuous and impulsive, he becomes a key figure in the war for the freedom of Aphrodia. ; Susan Somers: A flirtatious and spunky reporter from Earth, Sue becomes personally involved in the war when she falls in love with a Venusian, Will. ; General Gerhard Donner: The arrogant & ruthless leader of the Ishtar military forces. His ego & overconfidence in combat prove his undoing in an ensuring battle between him & Seno. ; Maggy: Hiro's sweet-natured girlfriend, who is training to be a nurse. ; Miranda: The sexy, fiery "Queen" of the Killer Commandos. ; Will: One of the more thoughtful and mature Killer Commandos; he falls in love with Sue. ; Gary: The team manager and father-figure of the Killer Commandos. ; Lieutenant Kurtz: Hiro's superior officer and rival in the Aphrodian Freedom Force. Voice cast Media Manga Published in 1993 by Dark Horse Comics. Includes black & white illustrations by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko. Music Venus Wars Soundtrack: A remastered version of the soundtrack was released January 2, 2006 by Sony/Columbia Records. Films * 1993, November 1: VHS released by Central Park Media Japanese Audio with English subtitles. * 1998, November 3: DVD released by Us Manga Corps Video Region Free Disc. English Dubbed or Japanese audio with English subtitles. * 2003, January 28: DVD release by Us Manga Corps Video Region 1 Disc. Features a different cover and same audio options as the 1998 release. Even though there are different barcodes and versions for Venus Wars the IMDB has consolidated all of them into 1 entry. IMDB: Venus Wars Video game Based on the movie, Venus Senki is a Nintendo Family Computer strategy game with an innovative battle system. The story is about eight Hound Combat Bikers fighting against the invading Ishtar Empire forces in an effort to liberate the city of Io and driving Ishtar out of their homeland of Aphrodia. External links * *''Venus Wars'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Venus Wars'' at IMDB Category:1989 films Category:Japanese science fiction films Category:Anime films Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Venus in fiction Category:1980s science fiction films Category:Space adventure films Category:Science fiction action films Category:Anime of 1989 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Central Park Media Category:1980s action films hr:Rat na Veneri it:Venus Wars ja:ヴイナス戦記